ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Analyse:Totoro und die Toten
Die Fantheorie besagt, dass Totoro ein Todesgott sei. Diese hält sich bis heute hartnäckig, obwohl Hayao Miyazaki sie selbst ablehntThe Scary Theory That Totoro Is The God of Death (eng.), Kotaku, Autor: Brian Ashcraft, abgerufen 03.07.2015. Mit der Fantheorie bekam ich eine ganz andere Sicht auf den Film. In diesem Artikel gehe ich diese Behauptung nach und erläutere die Symbole des ismus. Das Ende ist der Anfang einer These thumb|Das Krankenhaus thumb|Das Katzenbus rennt zu Mei Die Behauptung basiert auf der letzten Szene des Films, in der Satsuki und Mei am Fluss spielen. Ungewöhnliche ist, dass sie trotz des Sommerwetters keinen Schatten haben. Daraus folgern die Fantheoretiker, dass die Kinder tot sind. Dies bestätigt angeblich auch ihre Mutter Yasuko im Shichikokuyama Byouin: Sie schaut aus dem Fenster und sagt, dass sie ihre Töchter sieht. Als ihr Mann Tatsuo neben ihr nachsieht, findet er nicht die Töchter, sondern nur den Maiskolben auf dem Fensterbank. Als weiteren Beleg soll die die Anzeigetafel des Katzenbusses herhalten. Auf dem Tafel steht unter anderem „Weg zum Friedhof“. Auch die Jizou-Statuen soll ein festen Beweis für den Tod der Kinder sein, weil sie den Toten in die Unterwelt zeigen und sie auf den Weg dorthin beschützen. Da Satsuki und Mei tot sind und nur sie Totoro sehen können, heißt in der Fantheorie, dass Totoro ein Todesgott ist. Er begleitet die Mädchen in die Unterwelt. Die Fantheorie aber ignoriert, dass die Mädchen immer noch in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren können. Der leblose Zustand erlaubt den Mädchen sich Totoro zu nähern und den Eingang zu Totoros Baum zu finden. Ich weiß es sind viele Hinweise, aber sie haben auch eine andere Bedeutung. Warum die Mädchen nicht tot sein können - Den Shintouismus näher betrachtet thumb|Die Jizou-Statuen beschützen die Lebenden thumb|Tatsuo mit seinen Töchtern vor Totoros Baum Zu der Endszene schrieb Hayao auf der offiziellen Webseite, dass ihm die Zeit fehlt den Schatten zu malen. Daher ist der Schatten blass. Wenn Yasuko ihre tote Mädchen auf dem Baum gesehen hat, wie kommt der Maiskolben, der Mei die ganze Zeit getragen hat, auf die Fensterbank? Können die Toten das Essen zu den Lebenden tragen?! In Asien ist der Ahnenkult sehr populär. Hier bringen die Lebenden ihren Verstorbenen das Essen als Opfergabe (und nicht umgekehrt). Wenn die Mädchen wirklich tot sind, wie konnte die Mutter, nach dem sie das Krankenhaus verlässt und nach Hause kommt, von den Töchtern umarmt und gesehen werden?! Auch scheinen die Mädchen lebendig zu sein, da sie mit anderen Kindern spielt. Auf der Anzeigetafel des Katzenbusses sind reale Orte angegeben. Somit ist der Friedhof keine Metapher, sondern ein realer Ort und ein Zwischenstopp zwischen Matsugou und Mei. Es stimmt zwar, dass die Jizou-Statuen die Toten begleiten, aber dies gilt nur für Statuen auf dem Friedhof. Die Stauen im Film stehen in einem Schrein oder am Wegrand, um die Lebenden zu beschützen. Wie konnten die Kinder zu Totoro gelangen, obwohl sie nicht tot sind? Als Tatsuo mit seinen Kindern vor dem Baum steht, weist er auf die Harmonie zwischen Mensch und dem Baum vor langer Zeit hin. Diese Lehre steht im Shintouismus als den Respekt vor LebewesenHayao Miyazaki: Recovery of Japanese Cultural Values (eng.), Autorin: Aurora van Zoelen, abgerufen 13.12.2012. Da Bäume heilige Geschöpfe sind, werden sie auch mit einer Shimenawa umbundenEditorial Staff, “Shinto Symbols (Continued)” Contemporary Religions in Japan, Band 7, 2. Auflage, Juni 1966, Seite 100.. Shimenawa sind weiße Bänder in Zickzack-Muster und dienen Kami als Wegweiser (Shide)Ibid, Seite 94. Damit Satsuki und Mei Totoro sehen können, müssen sie nicht zwingend tot sein, denn sie sind vom reinen Herzen und des rechten Denkens. Dieser Zustand entspricht etwa die des KokorosBoyd, James W. and Tetsuya Nishimura. “Shinto Perspectives in Miyazaki’s Anime Film “Spirited Away”.” The Journal of Religion and Film, Band 8, 2. Auflage, Oktober 2004, Seite 3. Nur in diesem Zustand können Kinder mit Kamis kommunizieren. Doch der dunkle Unterton der Fantheorie liegt nicht nur an den genannten Belegen zugrunde. Der wahre Kern der Fantheorie thumb|Der Sayama-Mordfall thumb|Sayama-Tee steht auf dem Karton. Neben den vielen Belegen, dass Totoro angeblich ein Todesgott sein soll, führen die Anhänger der Fantheorie, dass der Film vom Mordfall in Sayama inspiriert wurde. Zu dieser Aussage hat Hayao sich jedoch nie geäußert. 01.05.1963, Sayama. Ein Mann entführte das 16-jährige Mädchen Yoshie Nakata, vergewaltigte und tötete sie. Yoshinobu Murakoshi, der bis heute seine Schuld abstreitet, wurde verhaftet. Er war 31 Jahre alt. Die Schwester des Opfers brachte sich selbst um. Das Setting des Films wurde von den Orten Sayama und Tokorozawa inspiriert. Beide Orte liegen nicht weit voneinander entfernt - Sie sind Nachbarsorte. Als Mei Großmutter Oogaki beim Auspacken des Geschirrs hilft, steht auf dem Umzugskarten Sayama-Tee (jap. 狭山丘陵)My Conspiracy Theory Nut Neighbor, Totoro (eng.), Tofugu, Text: Mami Suzuki, abgerufen 05.07.2015. Das Krankenhaus, in der Yasuko untergebracht ist, liegt in Sayama und trägt den Namen Hachikoku-Byouin (jap. 八国病院). Auf der Anzeigetafel der Katze taucht der Name Ushinuma, ein Bezirk in Saitama, auf. Die Namen Satsuki und Mei bedeuten den Monat Mai. In diesem Monat geschah auch der Mord in Sayama. Zudem kommt das Alter der Mädchen, wenn man sie summiert, dem Alter des ermordeten Mädchens ziemlich nah. Zudem ist Tatsuo fast so alt wie der Verdächtige. Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass die Orte von Sayama inspiriert wurden. Vielleicht hat der Mordfall Hayao inspiriert den Film zu produzieren. Aber es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass der Regisseur Hayao mit dem Film eher die Kinder und Eltern ermuntern will. Denn er glaubt daran, dass Kinder unter einem besonderen Schutz stehen, auch wenn solche Mordfälle geschehen. Hayaos wahre Motivation thumb Wie Hayao bereits in Art of My Neighbor Totoro erwähnte, basiert der Film auf seinen Erlebnissen als Kind. Seine Mutter erkrankte an Tuberkulose, was ihm und seinem Bruder eine schwere Zeit bereitete. Er sagte selbst, dass es ihm emotional erträglicher ist die Kinder als Mädchen zu zeichnen statt als Jungs. Der Film spielt in und nicht in Sayama. Dies liegt daran, dass Hayao in diesem Ort sesshaft ist. Und dass er die Kinder nach dem Monat Mai benennt, liegt an der Bedeutung des Monats, die im Film thematisiert wird. Denn am 05.05. ist der Kindertag, an dem man Kinder Glück und Gesundheit wünscht. Dies wusste natürlich auch der Sayama-Mörder. Er begann am 01.05.1963 seine Tat und legte die Leiche so, dass sie am 05.05. gefunden werden soll. Doch leider fand man sie ein Tag früher. Der Täter will damit ganz Japan erschüttern und diesen Albtraum am Kindertag bringen. Anhänger der Fantheorie ignorieren das Motiv des Mörders und die Lehre des Shintouismus, die im Film Ausdruck findet. Denn die Jizou-Statue dient nicht nur als Wegbegleiter der Toten, sondern auch den Lebenden, um sie zu beschützen. center Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Analyse